Mobile communication devices such as wireless telephones and tablet computers use fingerprinting to assure security by requiring a fingerprint match to allow access to the device functions. A person's fingerprint is taken by swiping the primary finger over a fingerprint scanner.
As understood herein, such devices also include relatively high pixel-based cameras that can achieve a higher level of detail in camera images. Indeed, cameras on mobile device now take images of several million pixels.